Campánula
by Uyulala
Summary: Finalmente, un día llevó una pequeña flor azul con forma de campanilla, Kakeru le había advertido de no hacerlo, pero si significaba "esperanza" él quería hacerlo, quería creer que aún había esperanza para él y Haruhi


**Perdonen por últimamente andar subiendo tantos fics, pero no sé por qué las palabras están saliendo solas. Este pequeño escrito surgió mientras iba caminando por la calle y decidí plasmarlo antes de que se me olvidara, espero les guste. No se olviden de comentar.**

* * *

**CAMPÁNULA**

Sentado junto a la ventana de su sala desde la cual podía apreciar el campo en plena primavera, Hikaru observó cómo las montañas lucían todavía en penumbras. Después de tantos años vividos solía despertarse temprano sin siquiera quererlo, era a las 4 de la mañana cuando abandonaba a Morfeo; con el paso de los días comprendió que sin importar cuánto permaneciera en cama no regresaría al reino de los sueños. Por eso mismo terminó aceptando tal hecho y parando en el acto sólo para caminar un poco por la casa antes de sentarse junto a la ventana. En verdad era mejor así, dejaba de contemplar el lecho vacío junto a él, el frío de las sábanas y la falta de cierto aroma con el que había amanecido cada mañana por cerca de 50 años.

Recordaba a Haruhi sentada en el mismo lugar donde él se encontraba apenas unas semanas atrás, mirando tal y como él a la distancia sin saber qué observaba en realidad. Decían que el Alzheimer era una enfermedad muy dura para la familia, pero él más que nadie podía corroborarlo. Le había dolido ver cómo sus recuerdos lentamente se iban apagando, notar las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos avellana mientras era consciente del avance de su enfermedad hasta que un día sin previo aviso ella volteó a mirarlo y preguntó su nombre.

—Hikaru —pudo decir, las arrugas de sus labios se curvaron para sonreír.

—Tengo un compañero que así se llama... —murmuró antes de desviar el rostro.

Y fue allí cuando comenzó a llevarle flores todos los días, intentando ganarse su corazón como antaño. Ella no dijo nada por meses hasta que un día le dijo que le recordaba a su abuelo... porque ella seguía teniendo 17 años en su mente. Cortó diversas especies a lo largo de los prados cercanos, llevándolas para alegrarla un poco mientras comían juntos todas las tardes y él pedía permiso de volver al día siguiente. Le gustaba narrarle las anécdotas de su juventud, hablando de su bella esposa sin que ella supiera que se trataba de sí misma, otras veces ella pedía estar sola y él debía mirarla de lejos y esperar al día siguiente. Finalmente, un día llevó una pequeña flor azul con forma de campanilla, Kakeru le había advertido de no hacerlo, pero si significaba "esperanza" él quería hacerlo, porque todavía creía que Haruhi le reconocería.

—¿Quién es usted? —inquirió al recibir el obsequio.

—Hikaru —logró articular, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

—No conozco ningún Hikaru...

Entonces comprendió que la preparatoria había desaparecido de sus recuerdos... su nombre ya no significaba nada para ella. Continuó llevando la misma flor todos los días, esperando, siempre esperando, por ella, por su Haruhi. Un día, ella sonrió nostálgica.

—Qué hermoso tintineo...

Hikaru se quedó helado... no había viento.

A la mañana siguiente ella no despertó, le abrazó en vano intentando regresar el calor a su cuerpo, lloró como no lo hacía desde que era un niño, se sintió desvalido, solo, abandonado. Comprendió las palabras de Kakeru.

—_Si alguien escucha su tintineo... morirá pronto..._

Hiroshi le pidió se fuera con él, estuvo a punto de aceptar, los recuerdos eran demasiado dolorosos. Sin embargo, todos esos paisajes fueron los últimos que viera Haruhi antes de partir y él decidió declinar su oferta, a pesar de ello su hijo le visitaba todas las mañanas y siempre le encontraba ya levantado. Ahora mismo estaba esperando por él, podía ver cómo los rayos del sol comenzaban a asomarse y entonces oyó una campana.

Cuando Hiroshi entró horas después le encontró sentado en el mismo lugar de todos los días, acomodó en la cocina las cosas que llevaba para él, pues quería desayunar juntos. Fue a su lado para llevarlo a la mesa y lo encontró sonriendo como hace mucho no lo hiciera, como todas las mañanas en que viera a Haruhi, él no respondió a sus llamados y cuando le tocó del hombro estaba frío.

Las flores azules estaban sobre la mesa.

* * *

**La cuñada de mi abuela (algo así como mi tía abuela política) tiene esta enfermedad y es muy triste que no pueda reconocer a sus propios hijos a pesar de que viven con ella, lentamente avanzó hasta hoy día donde ni siquiera es consciente de su edad, ella se cree muy joven y no se reconoce en las fotos, tiene una enfermera para evitar que se ponga en peligro porque se olvida de todo e incluso se sube a la azotea. En fin, creo que es una de las cosas más triste que he escrito.**


End file.
